The present invention broadly relates to kitchen implements, and is more particularly concerned with a garlic press, an implement to which a substantial body of prior patent art has been directed.
As will be recognized by those familiar with the prior art, the conventional garlic press is hand-held with opposed handles grasped and firmly squeezed together to effect a crushing action on a garlic received within some form of retaining pocket, preferably with a perforated screen.
Depending upon the particular condition of the garlic, it may be necessary to provide for a preliminary preparation of the garlic. For example, and particularly with dry brittle-shelled cloves, it may be necessary to initially cut off the root end prior to the application of the pressure.
Similarly, and again depending upon the nature of the garlic or garlic bulbs, it is occasionally quite difficult, particularly for the elderly or infirm, to apply a sufficient squeezing action on the two handles of a conventional garlic press to achieve the desired pressing or crushing action. Such a problem could arise in any circumstances wherein the hand of the manipulator of the implement is too weak to achieve the desired pressure.
The garlic press presented herein constitutes a significant advance in this crowded field of invention. More specifically, the garlic press of the invention proposes, as one of its principle objects, the incorporation of a cutter as an integral part thereof to allow for such cutting actions as may be necessary by the presser implement itself manipulated substantially as it would be manipulated in the pressing action.
Another significant feature of the press of the invention is the adaptability for use both in the manner of a conventional press with opposed handle portions which are mutually grasped and brought together, and, alternatively, as an implement wherein the pressing action is achieved by merely exerting downward pressure on an upper handle against a fixedly positioned or supported base, thus allowing for utilization of the strength of the arm rather than merely relying on a finger gripping action as might be difficult for the weak or infirm.
Another significant feature of the invention is the formation of the lower hand grip or base unit so as to actually allow the user of the press to hang the press from the hand or fingers thereof after the cutting and/or pressing operations and while peeling the cloves. There is no need to lie the presser down or put it away as the subsequent steps are performed. This advantage becomes particularly significant wherein multiple garlic bulbs are to be processed.
More specifically, and in order to achieve the desired objects and advantages of the invention, the garlic press includes a combined strainer and cutter press plate interposed between an upper handle and a lower enlarged base. The handle is pivotally mounted to the base on a common pivot pin with the handle. The press plate defines a pressing chamber which selectively receives a presser block or foot integral with the handle upon a downward swinging of the handle relative to the base.
The press plate, preferably of an appropriate rigid metal, includes an extending portion, opposed from the pinned end thereof, which overlies a shallow elongate recess defined in the upper edge of the base. This extending portion of the press plate including a pair of laterally spaced depending cutter blades which, either independently, or in cooperation with the sides of the upper base recess, are utilized to sever the end or ends of the garlic or cloves thereof. The press plate includes a projecting gripping end or lip which allows for an independent manipulation of the press plate during the cutting action or, as desired for the greater cutting force, an engagement of the press plate with and about the presser block for manipulation thereof by the upper handle itself.
The base is specifically configured with an elongate central hand accommodating opening which forms an upper hand grip about which the fingers of a user will engage as the thumb and base of the thumb wrap about the upper handle, thus allowing for a squeezing action to achieve the desired pressing and/or cutting. The lower portion of the base acts as a stand and allows the user, as desired, to position the base, below the hand, on a tabletop or the like whereby the desired compressive movement of the handle downward toward the hand grip can be effected merely by a direct downward pressure on the handle without requiring a counteracting upward pressure by the hand or fingers against the hand grip. In other words, the hand will merely stabilize the device as downward force is applied to the handle, thus enabling use of the entire strength of the arm, as opposed to merely the hand grip. As noted above, this could be quite significant in those instances wherein hand strength is minimal.
The base opening also provides an additional advantage in that the implement can loosely hang from the hand while the cloves are being separated, thus avoiding the necessity of placing the garlic press down between bulbs when multiple bulbs are being prepared.
Other details, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the garlic press of the invention is more fully hereinafter described.